


Just a Memory

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Series: 00Q Requests and Oneshots [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Angst, Drama, Emotional, Guilt, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: James and Q find themselves at the mercy of a wicked woman. Q is the first to react, and both are shot. James wakes up in a hospital bed, begging for Q, his love, to have survived. And he did! Or so it looks like it until James starts noticing weird things... Has Q been saved or has he saved James instead?
Relationships: 00Q, James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q Requests and Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/31501
Kudos: 24





	Just a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> SURPRISE! I'm back with an 00Q fanfic! And it won't be the last. :D
> 
> This one is emotional and sad, but full of feels.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, loves!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

James looked over at Q, standing a few feet away, hunched in this low cellar. They exchanged a heavy gaze, all in silence. But the meaning was clear: I love you. Maybe Q couldn’t hear his heart beating hard against his chest, couldn’t feel the emotional sensations in him, but at least he could see the concern and love in his eyes. It seemed Q returned the same.

“Lovebirds, I’m not done with you.”

James’s head snapped to their enemy, a tall red-haired woman pointing a gun at him. She’d stolen it from him in the fight, and Q was defenceless. James didn’t worry much about being shot; he just had to save Q, which was a trickier thing to do with no weapon and no gadget left.

“Give me the code, or I shoot you,” she snarled, hatred distorting her ugly features.

Q opened his mouth, but James scoffed. The young geek scowled at him but kept on anyways.

“The code is Parabys-1380.”

The woman smiled wickedly as James sighed.

“I know you’re going to kill us. Shoot me first, will you?” Q asked her defiantly, his chin up high and his back straight.

“Oh now, I won’t.”

Q was the first to notice the movement of her finger on the trigger. He threw himself in front of James and pushed his man away with force powered by adrenaline.

James fell on the cold rock floor, and reached out to Q. One, two, three, four shots in the abdomen! He saw his boyfriend fall, bloodied and unmoving, to the ground. The rest was blurry, not important; he remembered only a pair of elegant shoes before him as the shots hit him in the back. The agent had only one thought on his mind as he fainted and the villain walked over him.

_He can still be alive… He can still be alive…_

* * *

James groaned, struggling to open his eyes. A constant beeping sound reached his ears just as the smell of disinfectant hit his nostrils. But this wasn’t the most unpleasant part: it’s how compressed his chest felt. He tried to move his torso a bit, but the searing pain which erupted made him grunt and clench his teeth.

“Ah, finally sleeping Bond awakes!”

James’s eyes flung open at this arrogant and clear voice. He knew it so well. Not only that, he’d fallen in love harder than he ever had with the skinny man. The mere prospect of losing him was unbearable… Seeing him drenched in blood, no, that’d been horrifying. So he’d survived!

“Quincy!”

Quincy cocked his head to the side and offered him a soft, loving smile. He wore his traditional clothes: a colourful striped jumper and black trousers. Some thought it was snobbish, James thought it suited his boyfriend perfectly. James returned his smile tenfold. However, it might’ve been the drugs or his daze, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. Something was wrong in this picture, but James couldn’t figure out what… yet.

“You’re alive! How?!”

Quincy flicked his wrist at James, then leaned back in his chair beside the hospital bed. Like it was no big deal.

“Oh, M’s men got to us in time. They patched me up… as well as you.”

James’s brow furrowed as he took in Q’s apparent healthiness. A weight attached itself to his heart, pulling it down in his chest like a free falling elevator ready to crash. The truth was creeping up on him, his horror growing. James’s breathing accelerated, and he looked away for answers. Q should be lying in a hospital bed like him, having been shot four times. He shouldn’t be sitting next to him, claiming falsely he’s been patched up and talking normally. He wasn’t hurt, yet he was there.

A figure walked into the room, surprising James, who blinked. It took a few seconds for James to come back from his thoughts and focus on the newcomer. A bit reluctantly, to be honest.

“Oh, M came to pay us a visit!” Q exclaimed, smiling softly at James. “How… calculated.”

“You’re awake, Bond. Good,” M said, adjusting his gray suit.

Quincy stood up and walked past M, his soft, sad gaze always fixed upon his man. James’s heart went wild, foreboding looming over him. His thoughts were becoming clearer, catching on an awful, heart-wrenching idea…

_No. No, he was saved!_

M took Q’s seat and sighed, purposefully avoiding James’s hard stare.

“Where’s Q?” James blurted out.

His boss closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them to stare at James, his serious eyes said it all.

“He didn’t make it.”

James gulped. He’d suffered a lot of injuries in his career, but nothing compared to the ripping of his heart assaulting him right now. He couldn’t accept it. Didn’t want to. He meant to grow old with Quincy and love him forever. No, there must be a mistake!

So James pointed with difficulty at Q, who stood at the end of his bed.

“But he’s right here.”

M cocked his head and frowned, concern etched on his face.

“James, I think you should rest. Q’s gone,” he told him. “I know he… meant a lot to you. But he’s a part of your past now.”

And that’s when it hit him: Quincy had saved him. He’d sacrificed himself for James. He shouldn’t have. Quincy should have been saved, not him. James should have been better. He had failed him and lost the man he loved most in the world. All his dreams, all their banter, all his love… Gone. Because of James. Because Quincy loved him to no end, too.

Quincy approached the side of James’s bed and offered him a lopsided side. He looked at peace, if only sad.

“I’m not here,” he said.

His love pointed at James’s head.

“I’m here.”

Then Quincy put an ethereal hand over James’s heart, gazing lovingly at him.

“And here.”

After they exchanged one last, long look that held all the promises they couldn’t keep, Quincy dissolved in the air. His absence dug a hole into James’s chest, now the truth as real as ever. As guilt latched on firmly to him, James closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek.

_It should have been me, Quincy._


End file.
